D.C. Douglas
D.C. Douglas (born February 2, 1966) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Albert Wesker in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles and Legion in Mass Effect 2. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Regular Show (2016) - Anti-Pops Guard 1 (ep219), Anti-Pops Guard 1 (ep220), Colonel Rawls, Ear (ep215), Fist Pump Guy (ep216), Guard 2 (ep220), Jamaican Guy (ep219), Judge Ear (ep215), Jury (ep215) *The Rocketeer (2019) - Gus (ep5), Newton (ep5) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2012-2016) - Chase, Ernie (ep82), Ferry Rider (ep5), Lifeguard (ep83), Mr. Harrison, Portly Posh Woman (ep87), Townsfolk#1 (ep48) 'Shorts' *The American Dream (2010) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *Breaking News: Fake Trump Cartoons (2017-2018) - Newscaster, Deplor031 (ep11), Gorka (ep9), KellyAnne (ep11), Miller (ep9), Sarah (ep10), Stephen Miller (ep13), Wesker (ep10), Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Back Street Girls: Gokudols (2018) - Ryo Tachibana *Baki (2018) - Commander (ep5), Kanji Igari *Fighting Spirit (2006) - Aiko's Brother (ep53) *Ingress: The Animation (2019) - Azmati, Hulong Foxtrot *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2019) - Yoshikage Kira (ep17) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2006) - Shori Shibuya (ep42) *Naruto: Shippūden (2014-2015) - Allied Ninja (ep265), Gari *Neon Genesis Evangelion (2019) - Keel Lorenz *One Piece (2015) - X. Drake *Sirius the Jaeger (2018) - Kershner *Ultraman (2019) - Edo, Nepenthus 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fighting Spirit: Champion Road TV Special (2006) - Kazuki Sanada 'Movies - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam: Thunderbolt: Bandit Flower (2017) - Nelson, Vincent Pike *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth (2019) - Keel Lorenz *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (2019) - Keel Lorenz *The Laws of the Universe Part 1 (2018) - Alpha Live-Action Voice Work 'Documentaries' *Keith Kiska's Phototrekker 2: The American West (2013) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Barst, Gunter, Wrys 'Video Games' *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2002) - The Master *Dragon Age II (2011) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - 2Med2 *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Legion, Additional Voices *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Legion, Geth Prime, Tactus *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) - Michael *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Additional Voices *MotorStorm: Apocalypse (2011) - Dice, Dusklite Sight Manager, Soldier 2 *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) - Albert Wesker *Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D (2011) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) - Albert Wesker *Resident Evil 5 (2009) - Albert Wesker *Star Trek (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Starhawk (2012) - Outcast, Radio Control Operators, Rifters *Tekken: Tag Tournament 2 (2012) - Raven *Tekken 6 (2009) - Raven *The Crew (2014) - Coburn *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Tyranny (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Gabi, Taihaku *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Gabi, Taihaku, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Gabi, Taihaku, Additional Voices *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - AWACS Ghost Eye *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - Dr. Schroeder *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Azrael *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Azrael *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Azrael *Eternal Sonata (2007) - Jazz *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2016) - Yamatoga, Doctor, Officer *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - King *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Gunter, Llewelyn *Lost Dimension (2015) - George Jackman *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Albert Wesker *Monster Hunter: World (2018) - Additional Voices *NieR (2010) - Grimoire Noir, P-33 *NieR: Automata (2017) - Pod 042 *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Dance Instructor *Persona 5 (2017) - Suguru Kamoshida *Radiant Historia: Perfect Chronology (2018) - Gafka *Radiata Stories (2005) - Lucian *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Dylas *Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (2019) - Crow's Bed Memorial Mob, Narrator *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Odin *SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix (2005) - Additional Voices *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Male Voice 5 *Soulcalibur VI (2018) - Pod 042 *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Eddy Gordo, Raven *Tales of Graces f (2012) - President Dylan Paradine *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Garr Kelvin *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Alexei Dinoia *Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition (2019) - Guard B *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Rufus Albarea *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Rufus Albarea *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Jester Mooney *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - H.B. *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Voyager, Suou Uzuki *Zero Time Dilemma (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (84) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (57) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2019. Category:American Voice Actors